Twin Trouble In Imladris
by AleksandreHavok
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir get into a spot of trouble concerning their father's newly dyed clothes. Very funny, pink looks good on Elrond, honestly!
1. Dyed Clothes

Twin Trouble In Imladris  
  
Chapter One: Purple Is Definitely Elrond's Color  
  
"I am unbelievably bored, nothing ever happens here, especially on rainy days" Elrohir, the younger of the Lord of Imladris's twin sons, sighed as he looked out the window at the storm raging outside.  
  
"Dina!" (Be silent) Elladan exclaimed, "all you do is mutter about your ever increasing boredom today"  
  
"I will NOT be silent" Elrohir retorted. "Just because you are the older of the two of us by a minute or two does not give you reason to boss me around".  
  
"Then if you will not be silent, think of something we can do to relieve this tediousness" Elladan replied calmly.  
  
So the twins thought and thought. When one of their father's friends, their tutor lord Glorfindel, arrived with lunch, they still had not thought of something. Now this was quite dismaying to the two legendary troublemakers. But right after Glorfindel left, Elladan came up with an idea.  
  
"Elrohir, tula sinome, NOW! I have just been blessed with a most wonderful idea" (come here) Elladan exclaimed.  
  
Elrohir hurried over to his twin brother. He was eager for something interesting to do today.  
  
"Elrohir, let us play a set of pranks that will certainly make us legends" Elladan explained, "the first of which shall be to dye our Ada's clothes with that dye he has, indigo its called" (father).  
  
"Brilliant! And if you get the dye, I can get Ada's clothes" Elrohir exclaimed. They both ran out the door and opposite ways down the hall. Elrohir ran up 2 flights of stairs to his Ada's room, and then crept in cautiously. But luck was with him, and neither his father nor any of the servants were in there. He ran to the closet and grabbed every article of clothing he could lay his hands on, then stumbled down the stairs again to the bathroom in his room, and began filling his large bathtub with hot water. A few minutes later Elladan appeared with a jar of a bluish/purplish powdery substance, and dumped of all of it in. He dumped in all of the clothes and used a stick he had found to swirl them around.  
  
"Luck has been with us so far, let us hope Ada does not go in his closet for a few hours" Elladan grinned, Elrohir grinned too, and then they went to go for a ride in the valley.  
  
When they came back, they ran back to Elrohir's room and went to check on the clothes. Every piece of cloth in there was completely dyed Indigo. After fishing them out gingerly and wringing them out, they ran back to their Ada's room, and started the laborious process of putting them back in all the correct places. But with only a few clothes left to put away, they heard footsteps.  
  
"ASCA! NURTA!" (Hurry! Hide!) Elladan whispered, dragging the rest of the clothes with him behind door to the walk in closet. Elrohir dove into a small alcove on the balcony just as their father and Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor walked in. Elrond noticed his closet was open and went over to close it, when he saw his newly died and damp clothes.  
  
"MAN... ELLADAN! ELROHIR! TULA SINOME!" (What...come here)? Glorfindel shouted.  
  
"TULIEN!" (Coming).  
  
The twins had managed to slip out of the room unnoticed and crept down the hall, then ran back, pretending to gasp for breathe then pretending to be utterly shocked when Elrond pointed to his closet.  
  
"By the Valar! Who would do something like this?" Elladan asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"YOU!" they all exclaimed. Elladan and Elrohir tried to keep straight faces and look hurt by the accusation, but when that failed they collapsed to the ground laughing so hard. By the time they stopped, the adults were staring at them, also smiling.  
  
"Whatever shall I do with you two?" Elrond asked, and the twins just shrugged and took off running to devise another prank. Waiting until they were out of eyesight, Elladan mentally transmitted "Manke naa lye omentien" Elrohir replied "in the northwest corner of the library, rack 567" and they took off in separate directions, but met up in their old hiding spot.  
  
"Elladan, I came up with an idea for a new prank. You know how Glorfindel always sets his swords down when he is reading in the library, well if we could sneak up to him and grab two, we could scare someone... namely our bossy younger sister Arwen" Elrohir said. Elladan smirked, and then they crept through the shelves and shelves of their father's enormous library. And they did indeed find Glorfindel immersed in note taking of a particularly interesting subject: the classification of minerals and other healing rocks. Elrohir climbed under the desk and grabbed two of the lighter swords silently, then crept back out and crawled back to where Elladan was waiting. Elladan's face lit up when he saw the gleaming metal. He grabbed one and whispered to his brother "khila amin" (follow me). They found Arwen sitting under a tree also immersed in a book on the Last Alliance. They silently climbed up in the tree, then dropped down in back of her and held the tips of their blades to her neck.  
  
"Daro" (halt) Elladan whispered, and when Arwen turned around he and Elrohir fell to the ground, laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
"I'm going to tell Ada on you!" she whined and went off in search of their father. 


	2. Spoons in the Bread

First of all, thank you to my reviewers:  
  
KissTheRainGirl12489: I was just in a silly mood when I typed this up! I didn't expect to write more then that but seeing as people want more, I'll add more. I based this on a role-play with my friend Lily on Yahoo Messenger.  
  
Fifithepineapplegoddess- oh my god, that name is so cute! How did you come up with it? I just figured out how to upload the documents, it was quite a challenge! I had to un-save the resave all my documents to doc. Instead of wps. But I have it figured out now! I also want to take a guess at your name: you like Fifi in the new Rugrats and you like Spongebob Squarepant's house?  
  
DreaminofLorien- hey I want to go to Lorien too! Take me with you when you go! I am a great travel buddy and I fit into most overhead storage compartments! Air Middle Earth has some great rates right now! Since people want more, I'll type more. I have plenty more stunts seeing as our Yahoo role-play went over the span of like 2 or 3 weeks and that should give me plenty more ammunition  
  
Jazmin3 Firewing- you are so right. I took 15 minutes and looked it over thoroughly. It certainly does need some grammatical improvement. The stuff I used is actual Elvish, Quenyan. A few times I had to string some stuff together for a rough translation, but otherwise it is a real phrase. I used an Elvish dictionary that can be found at: and I know it's real because it was made based on the Elvish found in the series (not just FOTR-ROTK, but also the Silmarillion, and other books like that). By the way, I know the elves didn't have any truth or dare so I took the game and kind of bent it a bit and gave it a new name. Plus I will repost chapter one right after I post this!  
  
Thanks all for your comments and if you have stories let me know, I will definitely read them! I will try and make this as realistic as possible but there is one chapter at the end where the twins will come to America and I will take them to Mall of America and legolas tries on a pink prom dress! It also will have a twisted credit card add, very funny. The only reason this next chapter has such a long food description is because I watched food network for 3 1/2 hours yesterday :p lol  
  
Now onto the next chapter:  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
As punishment for their naughty deed, Elrohir and Elladan had to help the kitchen staff prepare breakfast and dinner. Neither of them liked this deed, seeing as they were not very good at it. Elrond knew that this was killing two birds with one stone: improving their skills and punishment. Pretty early next morning, they reported to the kitchen to begin their work.  
  
Now the head cook, Arnielle, had a soft spot for the twins. They were always sneaking into the kitchen for a snack. So when they came in she had some fruit for them, and a few sweet rolls.  
  
"Diole lle Arnielle" (thank you) Elladan mumbled through a mouthful of roll. Elrohir nodded his head in appreciation.  
  
"My ears heard mumbling but my aged mind understood it. Your welcome my dears. Once you finish we must get to work" she replied, smiling kindly. The twins cleaned their crumbs and peels up, and then rolled up their sleeves. Arnielle was waiting at the row of 6 washbasins with a humongous mound of fruit. The twins spared one another as they went to their fruity punishment.  
  
Armed with a small knife each and a basin between them they started peeling the fruit. Over the course of an hour and a half they and 4 other kitchen maids peeled apples, oranges, kiwis, pineapples, papayas, and mangos. As Elladan was peeling a kiwi, some of the peel dropped on the floor without noticing. Elrohir put his foot down on it and slipped, resulting in a loud bang as dishes went flying. His tunic got caught on the handle to a low cabinet and ripped in half as he fell. Elladan caught him around the waist just al Erestor came in to check up on them.  
  
"Elrohir! Elladan! What in the Valar's name is going on here?" Erestor asked, eyeing them warily.  
  
"It is not what it looks like! Elrohir slipped!" Elladan exclaimed. Erestor just sighed and left.  
  
After their escapade with the fruit slicing, they diced cherries, strawberries, grapes, and blueberries for pastries and breads. Once they finished that they washed vegetables, cutting some up, and made large bowls of salad.  
  
Once fruit and vegetable detail was done, it was time for bread making. They mixed and kneaded until their arms were sore. Both twins left a little surprise in each loaf, in the form of a seed or nut or something else hard. Elladan even put a spoon in one loaf, marking it so he could tell. Then they placed the finished loaves on the racks and another maid took them to the ovens to bake. After bread came meat. Today's lunch was venison strips that had been salted and smoked.  
  
Elladan sliced the meat into strips and Elrohir salted them. Then Arnielle took them to the smokehouse for an hour. During this hour the twins peeled potatoes and put them on to boil, and mashed them with herbs when they were soft enough. They took a 15-minute break after to wait for the meat to finish smoking.  
  
"You boys have been working very hard. On the table in the corner there are some nice chilled lemon squashes and a bowl of fruit. Go relax for a few minutes, you deserved it" Arnielle instructed.  
  
Too soon for the twins, the meat was done. They got up and went to the counter once more. Now there were large wooden slabs of meat strips that had to be arranged on the plate. Then they were taken to a warming compartment to keep them warm until dinner.  
  
Now came pastries. Neither of the twins had the ability to do delicate things except for Elrohir nor that was with a paintbrush. So the pastry was a simple one: pies. They took some of the diced up fruit and some extra meat and made fruit pies and mincemeat pies. There was going to be a large cake but Arnielle was doing that herself.  
  
Finally they were done. They helped clean up and Arnielle was waiting for them at the door with a piece of pie for each wrapped in a cloth napkin.  
  
"Here you are boys, just out of the oven. Thank you for all of your help. Come and help me again soon" she chuckled as they gave her a frightened look. She patted their shoulders and after a brief goodbye they started towards their room for a rest.  
  
************************************************************************ (3 hours later)  
  
"Elladan, I am never, ever going to work in the kitchen voluntarily again. Those poor workers, they need a raise" Elrohir said on the way to the garden, after they had both taken a nap.  
  
"Your right, but they seem to like it. Now I'll race you to the garden! Loser gets thrown in the Bruinen!" Elladan laughed and ran ahead.  
  
"No fair!" Elrohir called to his brother, but Elladan did not hear him. He was too far ahead already. It was a small distance to their favorite spot by the river and Elladan had a huge lead, but Elrohir's grey eyes sparkled with a challenge.  
  
"COMING!" he shouted but took off in another direction entirely. In Elladan's haste the older twin had forgotten one thing: there was a shortcut to their secret spot. It was more treacherous, but saved quite a few minutes.  
  
Like the race of the hare and the tortoise, the slower always wins because they pace themselves or take the time to think. The same is true in the race of the twins. Elrohir arrived first, grabbing a towel from their hidden stash. Towels regularly went missing from the laundry, so much so that the laundry servants did not worry anymore.  
  
Elrohir pulled off his boots, seeing as he had no tunic anymore, and climbed up the huge rock right by the edge.  
  
"I AM KING OF THE MOUNTAIN!" he shouted, and was just about to jump in when something hit him on the shoulder. It was Elladan, who had thrown a pebble at him to get his attention.  
  
"Some mountain" he laughed then pointed to a rock about 50 feet tall, "now that is a mountain!"  
  
"My turn to have a good idea! Lets play Deeds of Courage tonight! Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil from Lorien are arriving tonight, as well as Legolas from Mirkwood!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe you do have a shred of brilliance in your mind after all" Elladan teased him.  
  
"Well you're just a big mean monster!" Elrohir retorted.  
  
"You are just a small hairy monster!" Elladan replied. Elrohir jumped into the water and swam off to the cove behind the waterfall. Elladan waded into the water then swam after his brother. He found him sitting on a rock ledge, pouting.  
  
"Do you really think I'm hairy?" he asked finally.  
  
"Of course not, I was just joking" Elladan replied. It was getting dark and they had no lantern so they swam to shore and dried off.  
  
"Lets go have dinner and try out our food" Elrohir suggested and they went back to their house. They put on some better clothes and went down to the main dining hall. The food was brought out, and they tried everything. Elrohir spotted the special loaf of bread and quick as a flash, he switched it with the loaf that Erestor, Glorfindel, and Elrond would share. Then he continued eating.  
  
"Valar above! There is a spoon in my bread!" Elrond exclaimed suddenly, gaining the attention of the entire hall. Elladan remained silent but Elrohir was trying desperately to smother his giggles. It got to such a point that he was choking.  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan. You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" 


End file.
